


The Days of Why and How

by crabcakebenedict



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabcakebenedict/pseuds/crabcakebenedict
Summary: Reader is an actor on the show Supernatural. After a party with the cast and crew gets a little wild, the reader wakes up the next morning in bed with Jensen. What does this mean and what will it lead to?***Worth it to note that I'm not very good at this is honestly just for fun and because I was inspired by some other amazing writers out there. Also, this is an AU of sorts where Jensen is divorced. HOWEVER, I would never ever wish that on him because Danneel is perfect and so is his amazing little family. Please don't send hate.





	1. The One With The Mistake

Needles of light pricked at your eyes, calling you to join it, to wake up and embrace the day. As consciousness crept in so did a thundering pain. It beat on your head and made you instantly feel sick. It took every ounce of power left in the reserve to make your muscles move at a very slow pace despite there being a very urgent need to vomit. 

Curse words and groans fell from your tongue as you fought through the fog of last night and when you were finally sitting up on the edge of the bed is when you were very aware of another presence in the room and that this wasn't yours. 

"Holy shit." Your eyes went wide when you finally glanced over to see Jensen, splayed out on his stomach, still passed out and even drooling a little. Maybe under different circumstances like if you were on set, you would've stopped to gawk how cute and peaceful he looked slumbering, but this was not one of those times. You were in bed with a co-worker, this was not an ideal situation.

And oh my god, are you naked? Did you sleep with him? A painful throb in your head made you wince as you tried to pull forward any memories of last night. The party, one too many shots with Jared, and Jensen, Brianna and Kim. But after about the 10th shot at the bar, everything became fuzzy and nothing else was coming back to you. Obviously, you had ended up back here. Your stomach started to turn again. 

_Oh no, oh crap._ You tried to slowly slide your naked body off the bed so as not to wake him but the second he felt the bed dip and that a weight was no longer beside him, he was groggily coming back to consciousness. _Goddamnit._

You had broken a cardinal rule of yours, this was a complete and utter disaster. Sure, okay, it would be a big fat lie to say you weren't slightly attracted to the older man from the get go, and yes he was divorced but no, this was not good. There was never any intention to sleep with him. Fans would probably slap you for feeling that way but they also didn't have to work with him.

"Hey," he mumbled, struggling to sit up with a pained expression dancing across his tired features. The man was most definitely feeling the effects of last night too, probably worse which made you think _how crazy did we get?_ You covered yourself as he sleepily looked you over with no real recognization. Then an expression bloomed on his face with the sudden realization of the exact situation he was in. "Wait, did we? Oh man, what happened last night?" He rubbed at his face, a groan slipping between his fingers. 

"I don't know but we're both naked so one can only assume." You moved about, gathering your things that were quite literally thrown about the room as you spoke coarsely, always trying to keep yourself covered from his sight. It was embarrassing, him seeing you; maybe last night wasn't an issue because at the time you were both inebriated but now being sober, you didn't know if you liked the feeling of Jensen's eyes on your bare skin. Every little fault was on display for him now in full light. He didn't seem to mind though.

In the midst of gathering your things, something caught both your attention and in simultaneous action, the pair of you sniffed at the air. The delicious smell of bacon wafted up the stairs, pulling your noises towards it as if you were characters in a Saturday morning cartoon. But it only took a split second for the two of you to then be confused as to why you were smelling bacon when you were in the same room. That only meant that someone else was in the house and naturally, your insides started to twist a little. Who else knew of this mishap? And if they didn't know, they sure as hell were going to now, with you doing your walk of shame to the front door and all. 

Jensen slid out of bed, his muscles rippling as he slipped on a shirt and sweats to go down and investigate who was cooking in his house. He wasn't as concerned though, he had a very high suspicion of who it was. You followed suit, pulling on your dress from last night that now seemed slightly stretched out, dangling your heels from one finger, clutch tucked under one arm. You both padded softly out of the bedroom, Jensen taking the lead, and following the wave of bacon all the way to the kitchen. 

Jared stood at the stove, humming to a song that played quietly from his phone and manning several pans. When he heard footsteps behind him, he tossed a glance over his shoulder with a knowing grin on his face. "Good morning, you two have fun last night?"

You had to admit, you were grateful it had been the moose of a man and not any of the other cast members. Him, you could trust. But that still didn't mean you were any less freaked.

"Don't talk so loud, dude." Jensen was already pouring coffee; he gestured to you to ask if you wanted any and you just nodded, slipping onto a stool at the island and dropping your pounding head in your hands. 

Jared just chuckled, flipped the bacon and then cracked a few eggs into a separate, sizzling pan. "I figured since you guys drank the whole bar last night, a greasy breakfast would help cure the hangovers."

"Hey man, you helped, don't put this on just us." Jensen defended. 

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Jared asked with a genuine tone. He gave the eggs a flip and then tossed his sights back to you both. 

"I remember that idiot convincing me to do tequila shots." You shot Jensen a bitter look before dropping your throbbing head back into your hands.

Jared shook his head with an amused smile. "That was you, actually. You said, and I quote, 'Don't be a pussy dude'."

"What?! No way!" You uttered in disbelief. Jensen looked at you with a smug grin that made you want to slap him on principle.

Jared turned back to the stove with a smirk. "Yeah, you even danced on the coffee table. I never knew you got that wild, Y/N." 

Jensen started laughing. "Oh wait, yeah! I remember that. What song was it?" He snapped his fingers as he tried to remember and Jared was quick to fill in the gap.

"Moves Like Jagger."

"Yeah! Oh man, you put on that throwback playlist, I remember now. Didn't you also rap Gangsta's Paradise?" He chuckled and raised his brows suggestively at the memory.

You had no recollection of this and embarrassment had you feeling defensive in your worn out, tired, hung over state. You were about to tell him to screw off when Jared slapped a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of you, ultimately drawing your attention from Jensen's mocking expression. _Who cares about him, there's delicious food._

"I wouldn't be too quick to make fun, you should probably look at your phone," Jared warned his friend as he set down a plate in front of him and Jensen looked puzzled before moving from the room to grab his cell. Jared looked at you knowingly, a smirk tugging on his lips just as Jensen came back into the room exclaiming.

"I _do not_ remember any of this." He was thumbing his phone as he came up and you caught sight of the screen. There were several pictures of Jensen posing in your dress and heels and it all made sense why your garment was stretched out. You grabbed his hand and ripped his phone from it, running through the pictures -- he just let you, moving to take a mouthful of his food. You couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, the pair of you were clearly hammered if you thought this was a good idea. Jared didn't need to look, he had seen enough last night to know he didn't need to see it again so he just sat on the other side of the island, shoving eggs in his mouth. Would it have been wrong of you to think Jen _maybe_ looked alright in your previously skintight, navy midi length dress? The plunging, sweetheart neckline with white lace revealed a portion of his chest and you could see the outlines of a bulge further down in the fabric. You cleared your throat. 

"But if you were wearing my dress, what was I wearing? Oh my god, was I naked in front of _you_ too?" You looked at Jared, your face dressed in mortified confusion.

Jared shook his head with a laugh. "Not _naked_ per say. You did have his dress shirt on."

You groaned, Jensen chuckled and then chugged the rest of his coffee.

You went back to scrolling through the evidence of last night, going forward in the photos just far enough to see it. A video. It was of Jensen's room, and all you could see in the still was Jensen's blurry butt and the outlines of a bed. Was this a sex tape? Jensen had caught sight of it too and the pair of your shared a glance of mutual understanding. Jared hadn't seen the exchange so quickly you handed Jensen's phone back to him, and he locked it and sat it on the counter. If that had been what you both thought it was, now was definitely not the time to discuss this.

Which brought up the question, just how much did Jared know anyway?

As if fate had mercy on you, Jared's phone rang -- it was one of his boys-- and he picked it up before walking out of the room, smiling into the receiver. 

"What the actual hell, Jensen?" You snapped as soon as Jared was out of earshot.

"You were the one with the great ideas last night Miss Tequila!" Jensen shot back, not wanting to take the blame for this. 

"Not true," you mumbled. A heartbeat of silence passed before you finally asked what you were _both_ thinking, "Well, do we watch it?" 

The look on the man's face made you laugh despite it hurting to do so. He looked disoriented. "We really probably shouldn't. Should we?"

"Honestly, what's harm. Maybe we didn't do the nasty, maybe we just got in bed, naked, and slept?" High hopes for such a fantasy. You knew you slept with him, you could feel it between your legs.

Jensen looked at the black screen of his phone. It would've been nice to remember what happened. "Okay but we can't watch it here, now. Not when Jared can walk back in and get a show too."

"Good point." You replied. "I think I should probably head home though. I need a shower." You could feel the layers of last night on your body, it made your skin crawl. Firing off an Uber request, you shoved down the rest of the delicious breakfast Jared made for you in the nine minutes you had til they got there. The combined food and coffee had started to lift off the veil of the hangover albeit only slightly.

The tall man came back in the room, ready to tell you guys a story but you were already half way out. You stood on your absolute tiptoes to peck his cheek as you slid by him in a rush. "Thanks for the breakfast! See you later!" 

\---

"What do you know?" Jensen asked Jared pointedly when he heard a car door slam outside.

"I know that you and Y/N disappeared into your room after I stopped drinking, and then things got loud." He smirked and settled across the island again, picking at his now cold breakfast.

If it had been anyone but his friend, he might've been worried, or embarrassed. Even Misha he wouldn't have been able to handle. "Listen, I don't think she's okay with this. Me? I mean, it kind of just sucks I don't remember it but I'm not overly upset about what allegedly happened. Y/N seems to be really freaked out."

"Would you blame her? She probably just doesn't want things to be weird on set, not that they would be." Jared shrugged, mouth full. 

Jensen sighed, staring down at his phone and where the video was locked up. He could watch it without you but that felt wrong. "No, it wouldn't be weird."

"Kinda sucks you've had this little crush on her for so long, you finally sleep with her and it's when you're both too drunk to remember." Jared was almost speaking absentmindedly, still always with his mouth full of eggs and bacon. 

Jensen let out a shocked laugh. "What? Crush on Y/N? No way, we've always been just friends."

Jared nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, okay."


	2. The One With The Hangovers & Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jensen ponder over the night prior and try to cure your hangovers. Finally, you two come to the decision to watch the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I'm so sick and this probably isn't as good as I wanted it to be. But I wanted to finish and post it. I'm gonna change these titles eventually, I'm just so fatigued, I can't think straight. Please still love me.

The ride home was unpleasant at best. Despite the tinted windows and the sunglasses, the bright blue day still permeated all barriers and amplified the pain in your head. And every bump along the way to your apartment only served to stir the contents of your stomach. The driver thankfully could tell you were hung over and decidedly turned the music off to offer a nice -- _peaceful_ \-- ride back to your apartment. For that you were thankful. And he was thankful that you didn't empty your insides on his high-end interior.

When you reached the 2 bedroom apartment, Riley, your Russian Blue cat, greeted you at the door with enthusiasm. He was always a very loving feline, needy for attention whenever he could get it.

"Hey, Ri-Ri." You dropped your keys and clutch on the little table in the hallway, moving to scoop up the soft cat. He instantly purred, and you nuzzled into his silver gray fur as you walked down the hall to the bedroom. Riley happily took up home on your king size bed when you abandoned him to make for the bathroom, start the shower and rinse the night off of you.

_This is gonna feel so good_ , you thought before stepping out of the navy dress and under the sweltering water. And it did, it felt heavenly as it cascaded over your bare skin, clearing of a layer of grime from last night's celebratory adventures. Sighing, you leaned against the cool tiles, mind racing over the morning revelations and the reasons why you were freaking out.

Could it be that you perhaps liked the man more than you ever wanted to admit -- even to yourself? You continually fought it, claimed you were only friends and preached that you'd never get involved with a coworker. But there were times when you were alone with your thoughts and you pondered over the way Jensen's smile reached all the way to his dreamy green eyes. Or how infectious his laugh was in a room full of people. Or how good the bow-legged man looked in jeans and a plaid shirt with just one or two buttons undone. You caught yourself trailing thoughts of Jensen while smiling like an idiot, and scolded yourself -- as you virtually always did any other time.

You were in absolute denial of your feelings, convincing yourself that you felt only _platonic_ things. Even if you did finally 'fess up to the fact that you thought he was the embodiment of everything you ever wanted, Jensen was years older than you and the publicity that would come of you two dating would only be negative, which could harm the show. It wouldn't be easy for the pair of you and to avoid inherent heartbreak, you kept him at arm's length. It was better that way. But now you had slept with him, and what's more, had a sex tape. What would come of it? Hopefully, things wouldn't get weird now whether that was between you and Jensen, or you and the rest of the cast should they find out.

You groaned, pushing yourself back off the tiles and making a silent vow to not think about the whole situation too much. It wasn't a big deal, no one would find out, everything would be fine. Okay, you didn't fully believe that but you couldn't dwell on it any longer. You were liable to go batshit insane over something that potentially wasn't a big deal otherwise.

Hot streams of water washed over your head, warmth running down your shoulders, easing up the tension in them. It was slowly rinsing away the concern and anxieties of the night prior. You found yourself thoughtless for a moment, eyes closed tight, just reveling in the heat and steam, and total relaxation. When you swayed just a little too much to the side and almost lost your footing, you were startled into focusing on actually showering. There was no way you wanted to be found dead in the bath, what a horrible way to be discovered.

By the time you were done and toweled off, you were ready for a nap. And since you didn't have to be back on set until tomorrow, you were totally free to. Living alone also meant that there would be no judgment for sleeping in the middle of the day. Riley was more than happy to curl up next to you as you crawled under the plush violet duvet to drift off to slumber. You had one last thought about how cute Jensen was when he woke up this morning and then you were out like a light.

  


\-----

  


  
_Jensen let out a shocked laugh. "What? Crush on Y/N? No way, we've always been just friends."_

_Jared nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, okay."_

Thankfully Jared had dropped it after that and moved their conversation to sports, their kids, mutual friends; all general topics that often came up but both of them avoided mentioning the bulk of last night again. Jared cleaned up before he left which Jensen was grateful for. With his degree of a headache, no dishes were getting done today.

When Jensen finally had a moment alone, he decided a shower was in good order. He reeked of alcohol, sex, and sweat. But the warm water did nothing to soothe his hangover or erase the thoughts of you this morning, standing naked next to the bed, shy and vulnerable. He had seen you in many lights but this was not one of them and god, you were beautiful. The first day you came onto set, his heart fluttered. That was only something he felt one other time, and that was with his ex-wife. Every second he got to know you better, the closer friends you became, the more he realized you were everything he wanted in his life again.

But you hadn't shown any interest in him, always striving to keep it friendly and therefore he couldn't make a move. Okay, once he flirted with you a little and you shot him down so hard, he actually felt embarrassed -- and that didn't happen often. So he stopped pushing the issue. He'd rather be your friend than have nothing at all, and maybe a part of him was still waiting, holding out for you to have a change of heart.

That's why when he woke up with you in his room, he was excited. He thought maybe things would change for the better and he could finally say you were his. That was until you started verbalizing how uncomfortable you were and Jensen's elation came crashing down on him, squeezing his heart. He hated that alcohol was the sole reason you had been intimate. What if that ruined everything? He'd kick himself if he lost you as a part of his life over a stupid decision.

And what about that video? What was in that recording? There was a real temptation to watch it but he couldn't without you. It felt violating to do so without you sitting next to him. Of course, he'd be lying if he didn't say he was hoping watching it would bring back whatever feelings led you to the bed, only this time sober. Maybe after seeing it, you'd turn and kiss him, and he'd kiss you back, and then you'd be holding his hand as he introduced you as his girlfriend to everyone.

_Fuck_ , he cursed, hands running over his face. He couldn't do this to himself. Flipping on the t.v., he found something to watch. It did little to distract him though he tried his hardest to remain glued. It wasn't until several hours later that he finally decided to send you a text. That was enough time, right?  
  
\---

Hours after falling asleep, a notification on your phone woke you up. You made a weak attempt to open your eyes but opted to keep them closed to prevent the light from stinging your retinas. Gradually, you rolled over and reached for the device, slumber still holding you hostage. You felt groggy and not at all as refreshed as you'd hoped. Your searching hand found the phone on the nightstand after some trial and error and unlocking it showed that you actually had a few notifications but only the last one seemed to rouse you.

There was a missed call from your mom -- no surprise -- a snap from your brother and several from your best friend, one text from Misha and one from Jensen. Seeing your coworker's names put your stomach in knots, made you feel anxious as to what they had to say. Not wanting to face it quite yet, you decided to start with your brother and then your best friend. You'd call your mom just a little later when it didn't sound like you just woke up at 4 in the afternoon -- you didn't have the energy to take her judgment. Your brother's snap was just making fun of you which he did so often that it didn't faze you. Hannah, your best friend sent several snaps gushing about some guy named Tim she met at a work function and how perfect he would be for you. Firing off replies to them, you guessed it was time to face your co-workers.

Misha was first.

_Misha: How ya feeling? Did you get home safe?_   
_You: Dead tbh, ugh. I did get home safe. It was a fun night though. How're you feeling?_   
_Misha: I didn't drink as much as you but hangovers suck when you're old_

You had to laugh at the man. The text wasn't bad at all, he didn't seem to know anything and that made you feel more confident. Leaving him on read, you scooted over to Jensen's text.

_Jensen: Hey you, feeling any better?_  
 _You: Not like a million bucks but definitely better than this morning. You?_  
 _Jensen: Yeah, same. Had a shower, and just laid on the couch all day._  
 _You: I feel_ that, _I'm just waking up from a nap._  
 _Jensen: You hungry? Do you wanna get something to eat?_  
 _You: What like, go out? Nah, it's a stay inside kind of night._  
 _Jensen: I can bring food to you._

You pondered that. He was still your friend despite what had allegedly occurred and goddamn, food with minimal efforts to prepare it sounded great right about now. Your stomach growled as if to back up your point.

_You: Okay, cool. Surprise me._

After firing off the last text, you languidly crawled out from under the duvet, Riley only opening an eye at you, barely fussed by your movement. With Jensen coming over, it was probably a good call to put on clothes and fix your hair so you at least looked presentable. A brush, some jeans, and a vintage tank top that was baggy even on you did the trick and then you were in the living room, waiting for the buzz of the intercom.

\----------

"Hey." Jensen came in holding several bags, and you moved to help but he just pushed by you and into the kitchen leaving you trailing behind like a little puppy. He was already moving to get plates so you set to removing the containers from the bags. Everything smelt delicious. There was two types of pasta, garlic bread, salad, even dessert which Jensen pried from your hands and set in the fridge.

He was grabbing his food before you could even take your plate.

"Hungry much?" You teased

And he shot back, "You have no idea."

Once settled on the couch with full plates in hand, you started flipping through Netflix. "We could watch Supernatural." You joked and he smirked with a shake of his head.

"How about that video?" You unassuredly brought up.

Jensen glanced up from his plate, his mouth still full of food, and saw you shyly stirring a fork around in the carbonara on your dish. "I mean yeah, I could hook my phone up to your t.v.?"

"We might as well get it over with, right?" It probably wasn't that bad. "It might actually be a good laugh, we were pretty drunk. I can't imagine this being graceful."

Jensen chuckled. "Alright, one sex tape, coming up."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, feel free to leave comments/kudos :)


	3. The One With The Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jensen watch the video you took the night prior. Hopefully, it doesn't change your friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just shameless smut. It's not very well written probably but whatever.

"We might as well get it over with, right?" _It probably wasn't that bad._ "It might actually be a good laugh, we were pretty drunk. I can't imagine this being graceful."

Jensen chuckled. "Alright, one sex tape, coming up."

You had to brace yourself while Jensen moved to connect this phone to your television. Curiosity did kill the cat after all and you questioned whether or not you wanted to see this.

"Jensen, wait," you interrupted.

He turned around with a puzzled expression, expecting you to tell him why he was waiting.

"Can you promise me something?" You asked and paused for him to respond with a 'sure' before continuing. "No matter what is on this tape, it changes nothing. I don't want this to ruin our friendship, okay? You mean too much to me."

Jensen smiled softly, pleased that he meant as much as he did. "Promise," he assured and went back to setting up the video.  "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Hitting play, he resituated next to you and settled in for the feature film.

 

  
\------

The camera was blocked by a flesh colored streak as it shifted, and when it was situated, the mark moved out of view to show that it was Jensen's palm as he set up the phone. You were laying back on the bed, elbows propping your taut frame up. The pair of you were clad in underwear and nothing else. 

Jensen moved out of view, coming back with two drinks and plopped down on the bed, handing one to you. Neither of you needed another, it was clear how drunk you were. Perhaps Jared should've hidden the liquor instead of letting you run wild with it.

"Alright, I believe it's your turn." Jay slurred, taking another sip of the drink. It must've been strong because he made a face as it shifted down his throat.

You took a pull of your own poison that also caused your face to scrunch before carefully choosing your answer. "Dare, _duh_."

He laughed before softening his expression and gazing longingly at you. He was even biting his lip as he imagined the possible outcomes of what he was about to say. You were looking back up at him, studying his lustful expression.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Had you not been completely wasted, that would've caught you off guard, you definitely would've laughed. But with your walls lowered, you leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Jensen's lips. It was so tender and sweet, innocent even but it stirred something in each of your hearts. You lingered there, sparks dancing between your mouths. The temptation was daring you to give in, begging to be released.

And then without warning an animalistic need switched on and the pair of you scrambled to rid of the drinks to allow you to ravage each other completely.

Jensen practically pounced on you once you were back on the bed. "You're so fuckin' sexy," he mumbled against the crook of your neck, his hips bucking forward into yours. You spread your legs for him, feeling the beginnings of a hard on against your blazing middle.

Your body ached for him, arching upward in an effort for more contact as he sucked on your neck. He was hitting those sweet spots along the sensitive skin that set your core ablaze.

"I've wanted this for so long," you murmured as he pushed a bra strap over your shoulder, lips quick to kiss the skin there. Jensen was worshiping every bit of you.

"Me too, you're so perfect." He replied with his mouth against your skin. They found their way back to your lips and you locked in a fiery embrace. His tongue tested the waters by dipping across your bottom lip and you welcomed him in, your tongues massaging and twirling together. The kiss was sloppy but it was passionate, greedy. You captured his bottom lip between your teeth and pulled back before letting it go with a snap and Jay groaned. 

He pulled away to gaze down at you, panting and looking up at him through thick lashes. The way you seemed so innocent yet seductive was intoxicating in itself. He wanted to destroy you in the best possible way. But he also wanted to savor every inch of you because he might never get another chance.

With less than graceful movement, he switched your positions. You lost your balance a little as he lifted you on top of him, and laughter erupted to fill the room. As the chuckling faded, Jensen reached up to cup your cheeks and pull you down into him, resuming the frenzy. He kissed you again with an urgency as if he needed your lips to breathe. With this new angle of you on top, he could comfortably explore your sinuous body. His hands roamed over your back, fingertips softly running down your spine. They slid over the curves of your ass, squeezing as he pushed his hips up into the apex between your thighs.

The pressure of his hard on near your clit elicited a soft moan, it broke the kiss. But that was okay because you took the opportunity to sit up, and wantonly grind your hips into him. He was biting his lip, drinking the sight of you in, it made you feel like a goddamn goddess. Reaching behind, you easily unclipped your bra, letting it slowly slide off your arms until your pert breasts were on full display for him. When the fabric was thrown to the side, Jensen was quick to lift his head and take a nipple into his mouth. He paid close attention to it, nibbling, sucking and twirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. Your head tilted back, and more whines filled the room. Jensen knew what he was doing, that much was for sure. 

He moved from one breast the other, careful to work on each equal amounts of regard. There was a slickness building between your legs from all his attention, from his hands on your skin, from his hips pushing into yours. Your skin was on fire; you hungered for him with such an insatiable appetite. 

"I need you, please just fuck me." You pleaded, eyes blown wide with lust and Jensen didn't need you to say it twice. He quickly moved to flip you over again, this time accidentally knocking your head against the head board. "Ow," you complained.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly. He scooted off the bed to remove his boxer briefs, a foot catching in one of the holes to throw him off balance.

Laughter erupted from your throat as you watched him stumble forward and struggle with getting his underwear off. He was wearing an expression like you would be sorry for laughing and that only fed into the excitement. As soon as he was successful he was back on the bed, practically ripping your wet panties down and over your legs. He didn't even bother to take them off completely, leaving them dangling from one of your feet. You kicked your leg several times to fling them off, and they flew clear across the room on the fourth try.

He moved back between your legs, rough hands sliding over your knees, up your thighs, and to your hips. His thick cock pressed against your lips, and he rocked against your heat to cause just enough friction to be less than satisfying. A long whine escaped you causing his lips to twist up in entertainment. That was the reaction he was hoping for.

"What's wrong, baby?" He teased. Jensen knew exactly what you craved but he wanted you to ask for it, begging looked delicious on you.

You dug your fingers into his back, muscles tight and rippling beneath your touch. "Just give it to me," you mewled. You were liable to lash out soon if he didn't bury himself inside of you.

He could've gone on forever, just teasing you to watch you squirm beneath him in anticipation but the truth was, he wanted to feel you wrapped around his length as much as you wanted it. No, actually, it had gone way passed want and into need at this point. Jensen was going to take you.

Your body was making moves on its own accord, carnal needs driving your actions at this point and you were more than happy to relinquish control. You tilted your hips up, trying to angle just right. Jensen was overly enthralled with your neediness. Reaching between the two of you, he positioned his length at your opening and lingered for a moment before slowly pushing himself into you.

The action drew out sharp inhales from both of you. Buried deep inside of, he stayed still to savor your tightness and for you to adjust to the thickness of his cock. Your eyes met in a heated gaze, and then he pulled out, plunging back into you. His hands rested on your hips, dragging you into him as he bucked. Electricity coursed through your body. Your hands were reaching out to grab the sheets to ground yourself, they bunched up in your fists, and you threw your head back against the mattress as Jensen took what he wanted.

"Fuck," you cried out, panting, and pushing back into him. Jensen looked like he was concentrating hard, chewing his bottom lip and grunting as he continued to pound at your core. He was struggling to not lose his load right away. Grabbing your legs, he lifted them up and rest his hands on the back of your knees. This changed the angle for you, hitting a sweet spot that made your vision fade to black. 

He watched your expression change as you felt him press against your g-spot. And oh god, did he love seeing you in so much ecstasy, writhing and grinding beneath him with such an unadulterated passion. He was already balancing on the edge, barely able to hold on with your vocalization of just how well he was going.

Jensen was filling you up, tearing you apart, coiling that spring deep inside your core. The world was spinning, as you gripped the bed and used the leverage to bounce against him. You wanted to feel release, you _needed_ to feel it. That relief was fast approaching and if Jensen kept up his pace, you were going to barrel right into an orgasm.

It took several more thrusts before he finally hit the switch and your world stuttered on its axis, your whole body tense and shaking. Jensen couldn't believe how beautiful you looked as you came from his efforts, and he gave one more thrust before his balls tightened and he unloaded every last bit of seed he had inside of you.

He dropped your legs which know just felt like jelly, and very slowly pulled out. Both of you were spent, sweaty, and breathless. You were completely and utterly sated, Jensen tore you apart, filled you up. Who knew that he would turn out to be the best fuck of your life. He moved to collapse next to you, still seeing stars.

A moment went by with the two of you trying to catch your breath, just laying there with your naked chests rising and falling, no other sound save for a ceiling fan in the room. Jensen let out a little groan as he stretched and moved to grab you. He pulled your front into him, wrapping you up tightly, and you gladly snuggled against him, thoroughly enjoying the affection. You were both still intoxicated -- from the lust and the liquor. He brushed some hair from your face and gazed down at you, completely captivated by your sleepy smile and heavy lids.

You yawned, and he took note. Abandoning you on the bed, he moved to turn the lights off, got half way back to bed and remembered the camera. He doubled back and hit end on the recording before coming back to the bed. You were already splayed out and practically snoring. It was so endearing, he'd seen you sleeping many times and he always loved it. He climbed in next to you, pulling the covers up to make sure they covered your shoulders and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

\-------

The video ended when Jensen turned off the lights and you both sat there in silence, wondering what to say about you had just watched. It was pretty much everything you had imagined happened. Simple, drunk sex. But a lot of emotion was revealed in that half hour video. You wondered how much of what he said, he meant. And he was wondering the same of you.

"Well, that was something." Jensen was the first to break the silence.

"I mean, it explains a lot," you stated. "Gotta say though, we don't look half bad."

He shook his head with a laugh, "yeah, we put on a decent show for a couple of drunks."

"Okay but no sequels, alright?" You poked him, grabbed the plates off the table in front of you and headed for the kitchen to discard them to the sink. Jensen stayed behind on the couch, disheartened by the idea that passion hadn't resurged between you two. The more he thought about it, the more it choked him. When you came back into the room, he was unhooking his phone, and grabbing his jacket he flung onto the armchair earlier. "I think I'm gonna go. I'll see you on set tomorrow."

"What? You're just gonna leave? But we still have dessert."

"It's all yours sweetheart," he replied, giving you a half-assed hug before turning to leave.

"Oh," is all you could utter as he gave you a weak smile and nod, leaving you behind with more questions than answers.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The One With Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoyed by Jensen's sudden departure, Reader decides to take her friend up on an offer and gets the number of a potential date. Jensen struggles to be happy for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always half asleep when I write so excuse the crap. I actually can't wait for a few chapters from now, I promise these Tim shenanigans are gonna get good. Also, I'm so mad because I lost a whole chapter of The Habit today.

Jensen left with such an unexpected suddenness, you hadn't had time to register what was happening until he was long past gone. Annoyed, you headed back to the couch, ignoring the dessert that he left in your refrigerator. He promised things wouldn't get weird, and this definitely constituted as weird. Now you were curled up with Riley wondering if it was something you said or did that made him want to bolt so fast. You were drowning in self-hatred for the stupid tequila stint that lead to the video and for wanting to watch it afterward.

Grabbing your phone off the table, you debated on calling your mom back but decided to hit your best friend's number instead. You needed to hear her familiar voice, and know that she wouldn't judge you. Mom, on the other hand, always found something wrong with you so of course, she'd tear you in half over this. Julie picked up on the third ring, she sounded a bit frazzled.

"Hey girl," she greeted and then pressed her palm to the receiver to angrily whisper to someone in the room, "I specifically said Vermentino and Pinotage for a reason."

She came back to you with a cheerful tone, a stark contrast to one she held for whoever was next to her. "Sorry about that. What's up?"

"If you're busy, I can let you go," you started and she cut you off.

"I always have time for you, so what's up?" She repeated. You could hear her moving around, busy as always. It was wedding season after all and she was a wedding planner -- one in high demand at that.

"So, I slept with Jensen." You stated bluntly. There wasn't really any beating around the bush about it, and if you were being at all honest, it felt great to tell someone who you could trust.

You heard her nearly choke before she responded. "Wait, what? You what?"

"I know Jules! I know! I was drunk, like drunker than that time in Mexico." You were ashamed to admit this to her, even after all you'd been through.

She knew the reference you made, the two of you shared many memories, some of which included not being able to stand straight during what was dubbed the wildest time of your lives. "Girl! Are things now like official finally?" She was bubbling.

It was your turn to choke. "No! Oh my god, no. Jensen and I are friends, just friends." Though you couldn't stop your mind from wandering back to the video and the way his body looked on top of yours.

She groaned into the receiver, pulling you back to her. "When are you two gonna call it what it is? You love Jensen and Jensen loves you."

Julie had a way of always bringing this up and you hated it. Instead of indulging her, you changed the subject. "So, Tim, eh?"

The woman wanted to skip over that, knowing full well you were avoiding the Jensen talk but she was too giddy not to go into full details about this new guy. If you weren't going to date Jensen, she was ready to set you up with just about anyone she deemed suitable. Julie was your own personal matchmaker -- though you rarely went on second dates. "He's so cute, totally your type. Tall, athletic, smart, not emotionally destroyed."

You had to laugh at her last comment.

"--- He's a finance manager, is loaded. Oh! And he totally thinks you're beautiful and talented -- even after he saw that B-Lister you did back in the day." Julie continued, practically gushing.

She was really excited about Tim, and he did sound appealing. It's not like you were dating anyone so what was the harm in getting the dude's number? "Alright, alright, you sold him. Just text me his number."

Julie squealed. "You're gonna love him!"

 

\-------

 

Call time was early on Monday. On a good day, that was rough. But you had been up what felt like all night talking to Tim, resulting in very little sleep. He was so easy to converse with. But there was a feeling of guilt like a pit in your stomach. The more you got to know him, the more you felt like it was wrong to like someone so much. Hadn't you just slept with your coworker? It took some wrangling but you managed to corral your feelings into submission, accepting that it was alright to be happy with someone other than Jensen. And oh god, were you happy.

You managed to get to the lot a little early, grabbing fruit from the food tent and heading to hair and makeup. The extra's usually went first, then any minor characters, and then the stars of the show. The last of the minors were exiting the trailer as you bounced in, plopping down in Jennifer's chair for hair.

"Well this is the happiest I've seen you ever at 8 AM," she joked, grabbing the curling iron and getting to work wrapping strands around it. "How many coffees did you drink?"

It was then you realized how stupid you must've looked with your giant goofy smile and day dreamy eyes. How many other people noticed the little hearts in your pupils? "Surprisingly, not enough."

"What's got you so upbeat? Do tell," Trish chimed in from the other half of the trailer.

"I may have met someone," you gushed, a rosiness stretching across your cheeks.

"We want details," Jen chuckled.

\-----

"Did you guys see (Y/N) this morning? I've never seen her so awake this early." Trish commented as Jensen situated in her chair. Thankfully, it was an easy shoot today so minimal makeup was required and this would be a quick session.

Jared laughed. It was true, you weren't much of a morning person. He'd even go as far to say, you were frightening until you had at least 2 cups of coffee. He shot Jensen a look as if his friend had something to do with your upbeat nature. "No, we haven't but that's funny," the tall man answered.

"Yeah, her friend set her up with some guy named Tim's number. He sounds pretty decent." Jennifer was happily setting Jared's hair in place.

Jensen felt like a black hole just sucked his heart into a different dimension. Some guy named Tim, and he made you happy? He wanted so badly to step back in time and prevent Jennifer from speaking, he wanted to shake this moment like an etch a sketch so he was blissfully ignorant.

Jared cleared his throat. "Oh, well good for her." He was genuinely trying to sound happy but he was worried about how his friend must feel. He looked to Jensen who was clearly steeling himself. Trish and Jennifer exchanged looks and fell into silence as they continued to work on the men, soft music playing on in the trailer.

Jensen was trying to shake the jealousy, you weren't his anyway. You were friends, and that meant he should be happy for you, no matter what. Even if it meant that it broke his heart. By the time the artists were done, Jensen had worked himself into a mood. He was confused on what to feel because there were too many emotions piling on for the ride. 

As soon as Jensen's hair was in place, and Jared had a face full of cosmetic touch ups, they left the small trailer and strode side by side to set. 

"You alright?" Jared asked, knowing full well he wasn't. The man just wanted to give his friend a reason to talk.

Jensen sighed. "Not really, man. But what can I do? I just have to be happy for her." 

 

\-------

 

Shooting with Jensen went surprisingly easy. It was truly a miracle the two of you were professionals, setting aside any weirdness or friction for sake of the show. Your characters didn't have an issue with each other, even if there was some vague drama in your real lives right now. When the first half of the day was done, everyone bounded for the food. You were filling up your plate when Jensen slid up next to you. He seamlessly wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and you swayed a little as he unsteadied your footing with his embrace.

"Hey," he greeted, and he was grinning though it almost looked strained. Jared came up beside him, his plate quickly filling as well. That man ate a lot, but who could blame him, he was a freakin' moose after all.

A smile tugged at your lips. This was normal Jensen, and even though it seemed like he was trying a little harder than normal, he was at least trying.

"So, a little birdy said you met someone." Jensen had since removed himself from your space, picking out his lunch as he spoke.

The guilt from earlier crept up suddenly, smacking you across the middle. "Uh, maybe," you blushed. "We haven't gone on a date or anything, I don't want to jinx it."

That made Jensen hopeful, you hadn't officially met yet, that was good news. "What's taking him so long?"

"Oh my god, we literally just started talking yesterday." You rolled your eyes at him.

"Yeah, well, if I were him, I would've asked you out by now." His words were a little bold, and they caught you. Gazing up at him, you wondered why he hadn't already then. Reality came crashing down on you, reminding you that it was your fault for keeping him at arm's length. That's why he didn't because you routinely reduced him to friendship and friendship only. Your reasons for this were genuine. If the two of you admitted to liking each other, more people would end up hurt than helped. It was safer for your heart to convince yourself that Tim was a suitable substitute. 

"You're such an idiot," you laughed.

God, Jensen thought you were so beautiful when you smiled. Envious as he was of this newcomer, he loved the glow in your cheeks. "Hey, I'm gonna go back to my trailer with this, wanna come with? You can tell me all about what's his face."

"Tim," you corrected and the two of you started off in the direction of his trailer.

"Yeah, Tom." He was smirking.

"It's Tim," you vexed.

Jensen chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, that's what I said." 


	5. The One With The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Tim became an item, Jensen struggles to keep up an act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I wasn't this trash. I can't wait for things to get dramatic btw

On the way to the trailer with Jensen, you picked up a stray Misha. The three of you were spread out between the couch and chair, happily devouring lunch and talking about life. Among all the conflicting feelings with Jensen, it was nice to have something familiar and friendly again. Jared went back to his own trailer for a video call with his wife and kids; he was an attentive husband and father even despite the distance. Gen was lucky.

"So, Trish seems pretty excited about you and this Tim guy," Misha started. Had he turned his sights to Jensen, he would've noticed the very minute and fleeting expression of resentment. If either of you had been looking hard enough, you would've seen it eating him alive just to hear the name despite the plastered grin on his face. The topic of Tim had eluded the conversation thus far, and now here it was, being thrown in his face.

"Oh my god, you guys need to chill. We just met yesterday, he hasn't even asked me on a date." Everyone being so invested in your love life was starting to make you uncomfortable. Next time, you'd hide it better.

"Maybe you have to ask him," Misha suggested, finishing off his lunch.

You considered what he said. It probably wasn't as uncommon as you thought, being 2017 and all. "Yeah, maybe. I don't wanna come off crazy though."

Jensen piped up and you had almost forgotten he was there with him being so quiet and all. "He's gonna find out eventually," he quipped and the three of you shared a laugh at his joke. Actually, he was probably right.

"So, tell us, what makes Tim so special huh? I'm pretty sure in the while I've known you, you've never come to work this happy over a guy." Misha set his plate on the table and leaned back comfortably in the chair. His face was set to an irrefutably interested grin. That was just Misha, always curious and mindful. Jensen shifted in his seat and cleared his throat before painting on the same expression as Misha -- though his was far more strained. Yes, he had asked you back to the trailer to gush about this newcomer but that didn't mean he liked it. He was bracing himself to hear why he wasn't good enough and he had to pretend it didn't bother him for the sake of friendship.

"Maybe you just don't know me then," you stuck your tongue out at the blue-eyed man, knowing full well how immature it made you look. He shook his head at you, one-half of his mouth lifting.

"Look," you sighed, "he's just so easy to talk to and we connect in this weird way. He's so sweet. And, he appreciates what I do for work. Tim just seems like a really good, genuine guy. Like he won't break my heart. Plus he's so fuckin' cute." You were practically babbling, a redness forming in your cheeks. Why did talking about this make you so nervous? Misha was looking at you like you were the sweetest thing in the world, Jensen was trying but you could see the underlying discomfort. You changed your tone as guilt from his demeanor crept in,"And, um, I don't know where it's going or anything because, like I said, it's only been like a night."

Jensen was pouring over your words. Didn't you two connect on several levels? Hadn't you had long conversations that came easily about anything and everything with him? He was damn certain you knew he appreciated what you do for a living. And he was always striving to be a decent guy. So, was he just not attractive? You didn't seem to have a problem on Saturday when you were hammered. Or maybe he wasn't sweet or genuine enough. The worst of it all was he had known you for far longer and Tim came in one night and swept you off your feet.

"Jensen?" You called and he looked up, a dazed expression drawn across his face.

"Hm?" He replied, realizing then that Misha had left and it was just the two of you.

"Holy, you okay there?" You were concerned. Jensen seemed deep in his thoughts, tangled in whatever he was weaving in there. It didn't seem good, you could see it in his eyes no matter how bad he tried to hide it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just tired. Did you ask something? Where'd Misha go?" His was voice was gruff as he swiped a hand across his face.

You studied him, knowing he was hiding something from you. There was an inkling what that was but you weren't ready to address that yet. You weren't ready to face your own truths. "Misha got a call, he just left the trailer to take it. But yeah, did you delete that video or what?"

"Uh, yeah." That wasn't true, he uploaded it to his cloud. It wasn't on his phone but it was somewhere he could reach if he ever wanted to see you naked and begging again. Ya know since there wasn't ever going to be a sequel.

"I swear Jensen, if I find out," you started and he cut you off by tossing his phone at you. You opened up the gallery and swiped. Pictures of his kids, some from the set, of his dogs, but no video. Even the pictures of him in a dress were gone.

The door creaking on its hinges caught your attention, and then Misha's head was poking in. "They need us on set, (Y/N)."

 

  
\------------

 

  
The rest of the week was a blur. Tim had finally managed to ask you on a date about halfway through. He took you to a high-end restaurant, and then to the beach with a bottle of wine you mentioned was your favorite. It was sunset when the two of you settled on a blanket spread out over the sand. He had brought glasses but you ended up ditching them for some straight out of the bottle fun. And eventually, you were locking lips under the stars. It was probably one of the best first dates you'd ever been on.

So why did it make you wish it had been Jensen? You couldn't shake the feeling. When Tim asked you on a second, and then a third date the weeks prior, you almost said no out of guilt. But Tim did make you happy, and you couldn't pass him up. You constantly went back to your reasons for not dating Jensen: the age difference, the bad publicity that would come of that, and the potential heartbreak that it would all lead to. At least if you and Tim didn't work out, you wouldn't have to see him every day at work. Or change careers.

Eventually, after several dates, you and Tim became an item -- became  _exclusive_. Trish made you spill everything. Jared and Misha demanded they get to meet him when he found out the news. And oddly enough, Jensen seemed the happiest of all for you. You'd be lying if you said it didn't bother you that it didn't bother him. Maybe Jensen's feelings for you were imagined, maybe he moved on. You were walking back to the car after a long day of shooting when Jensen's voice caught you. And your heart picked up in your chest. 

"Hey (Y/N)," Jensen called out as he jogged to catch up. "I'm throwing a BBQ at Jared's this weekend, you should come. Bring Tim," he beamed. "Oh, and that awesome thing you made the last time."

You were a little caught off guard and slightly disappointed but despite yourself, a giggle fell from your lips. "Yeah, for sure, I'll be there."

\-------

Jensen left you at the car, heading for his ride. Jared caught up to him and they were sliding in the back at almost the same time. Clif manned the front as per usual.

"So did you invite her?" Jared asked, settling in for the ride home. He was tired and rather eager for the weekend. Not only was he hosting a BBQ but his wife and kids were coming up to join in on the fun. It was going to be a great weekend full of laughter, new memories, and inside jokes. He hoped.

Jensen sighed, and slammed his head back into the headrest, his smile completely erased now that you were out of sight. "Yeah, and friggin' Tim."

"Are you gonna be okay? Should I bring extra beer?" Jared chuckled and it caused his friend's lips to ghost up, albeit only slightly.

"Might need the stronger stuff," he tossed his friend a smirk before straightening his expression and staring forward at the back of the seat. "What do I do, man? I'm trying to be happy for her, but this is driving me crazy. How do you get over someone you never even had?"

"I wish I knew," Jared replied dolefully. He hated not being able to help much. Jensen sighed and then a silence fell on them and coated the inside of the car for the rest of the drive. 

 

 

 


	6. The One With The BBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you introduce Tim to your friends, Jensen suspects something is off.

"You look great," Tim praised from the doorway of the bathroom. There was a light in his eyes as he looked you over, his lip drawn in as he drank every inch of your body. Swiftly, he came up behind you, wrapping his toned arms around your middle. You happily accepted and leaned into his embrace for the comfort it brought. God, you were so nervous about a stupid barbeque. One that you previously wouldn't have suffered anxiety for. But everyone was going to be there, your closest friends were going to meet Tim and in some ways, that was more nervewracking than introducing him to your parents -- you could care less if your parents hated him because they hated everyone.

Tim observed you, locked in your head as you fixed your hair, and fixed your hair again. He watched you scrutinize your face, your outfit. You were drop dead gorgeous, there was no need to fret. Hell, you'd look hot surfing in a dumpster let alone all dolled but for a BBQ.

"It'll be fine," he comforted, lips pressing to your cheek. You snapped back from your spiraling thoughts and twisted around in his arms to place a gentle kiss to his soft lips. Looking up at his sharp and stubbled jaw, his ash blonde hair, and his gunmetal blue eyes, you knew it would all be okay. Everyone would love him, they had to because you did.

He placed one last sweet embrace on your nose and let you go. You smoothed out your outfit, a combination of soft pink high-waisted shorts and a plain white tank top. The outfit highlighted your breasts, your curves, and your legs all at once while still remaining within the realm of classy. Were you trying to impress Tim or Jensen? You couldn't tell anymore. A pang of guilt struck your side like a spear when you realized you were aiming to please someone other than your boyfriend.

"Okay, I'm ready." You announced, slipping out of the bathroom with Tim in tow. Riley offered a mournful meow as you passed him, but Tim doubled back and scooped him up to give him much needed attention. You headed for the fridge to grab the pasta salad Jensen requested. The last time you made it, everyone had devoured it so this time, you made extra. Hopefully, he could take home leftovers.

"Aren't you at all worried?" You called out, the sound of the refrigerator door latching ringing out behind your words.

"Not really, meeting people is kind of my thing," Tim chuckled. When you rounded the corner to the doorway where Tim was waiting ever so patiently, he was cradling your Russian blue, rubbing his belly which Riley apparently didn't seem to mind. Tim set the cat down, much to his disapproval, and the two of you set off to Jared's house.

\------

Your nerves were on fire as you pulled up to the house. There were already cars lining the driveway, so you knew most everyone was there. You had to steady your breathing to avoid working yourself into such an unnecessary panic. Thankfully you had Tim to squeeze your hand and remind you that it was all okay.

"(Y/N)!" Gen was the first to greet you at the door, her smile wide as she graciously relieved you of the salad and then wrapped you in as tight a hug as she could with one arm. "And you must be Tim." Her eyes followed to the man standing next to you. Jared came striding in from the kitchen, wrapping an arm around his wife, his face lit up with a smile that read pure happiness.

"Glad you could come. Nice to meet you, finally," Jared chuckled, holding a hand out for Tim to accept. And he did, giving him a firm handshake that felt a little like a business transaction. "You gotta come meet the rest of gang."

Just then Tom and Shep came running in the house, playing a game that involved a lot of hollering. JJ was in tow, laughing as loud as the boys.

"Sorry about them," Gen was starting to apologize when Tom spotted you.

"(Y/N)!" He screeched, barrelling for your legs. He hugged them tightly, and you managed to get him loose enough to pick him up. Shep came trodding after him, attaching himself to the same leg you just pried his brother from. You gave his hair a ruffle, as you balanced the other boy on your side.

"Hey kiddos, I missed you. You being good for your mom?" You asked, and both kids nodded, proud of themselves.

One-half of the double doors that lead to the backyard opened and shut, and you looked up to see Jensen with a kiss the cook apron on, his smile strained as he entered the conversation. JJ stuck around his side, not sure how to feel about this new stranger being in her vicinity. She knew and loved you, Tim, not so much.

"Did you bring the salad?" Jensen asked impatiently and when you nodded, amusement tugging at your lips, he turned to Tim. "Hey, nice to finally meet you. (Y/N) won't shut up about you," he gave a little chuckle and Tim's lips turned up.

"I hope good things," your boyfriend joked.

The five of you shared a laugh before Jensen was speaking again. "Alright, where's that salad," he asked, practically drooling as he stretched out his arms. He was about to rip it from Gen's grip but she protested.

"Hey!" She pulled it away, out of his reach and Jensen's lips formed a pout. "Not yet, the rest of the food isn't ready. I'll put it out when everything is so you don't eat it all before we get some. Oh and (Y/N), you really need to give me this recipe since the boys like it so much."

Tom started squirming in your arms, slipping slowly out of your grip, heading straight for the floor in a thud. You helped set him down so he didn't fall hard, and he and his brother immediately resumed their game of shouting and running. Jensen gave a nod of acknowledgment and turned to chase the kids out of the house, causing more little laughs.

"So who's here?" You asked Jared. Gen moved away to put the salad in the fridge but quickly returned to her husband's side.

"Briana and her husband came out, Misha and Vicki too. Some of the crew," Jared was leading you out of the house as he spoke, Tim's hand tucked safely in yours and as soon as you were back in the fresh air, all of the people mentioned lit up.

"(Y/N)!" They all chimed in unison. Briana was nursing a whiskey that she immediately set down to close the distance between you and steal a hug. She squeezed you so tight, it pushed a laugh from your throat. She had to have been a few drinks in and goddamnit was her smile infectious.

"Hey guys," you beamed. Tim gave a wave to the group, remaining quiet until you introduced him. "This is my boyfriend, Tim." You gestured back to him and everyone greeted him with wide smiles and open arms.

Before Briana headed back to her seat next to her husband, she stopped and gave Tim a deadly look. It even frightened you a little. "You hurt her, I can promise you, I will hurt you in ways you couldn't imagine."

"I second that!" Misha called out with a smile to indicate he was being friendly, albeit not entirely joking. It felt nice to have friends that always had your back.

You spent a good portion of the afternoon talking with Vicki, Gen, Briana, and few of the female crew while Tim had been pulled into an in-depth conversation about sports with Jensen, Jared, and the rest of the boys. Every now and then you'd look over to see them all getting along and felt wonderful at how this was all playing out. There wasn't a need to be nervous, Tim was charming the heck out of everyone, your friends seemed to really like him.

After you had all eaten, there was still time to go swimming. Having not brought a bathing suit, you opted to stick this one out. That was until Gen produced a simple black two-piece, and you decided why the hell not. While she was at it, she dug up an old pair of Jared's trunks for Tim. After heading to the bathroom to change, you came back to find Briana, her husband, Jared, Gen, the kids, and most of the crew were already in the pool. Laughter and splashing erupted from the waters and filled the patio around you. Misha was dressed for a dip but was sat next to his wife on the pool deck, enjoying the weather and the bright scene playing before him. Tim, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Hey," you uttered as you approached a shirtless Jensen who was moving to grab another beer. He looked damn good in swim trunks with his rippled chest on display. You inwardly scolded yourself for having such immoral thoughts. 

Jensen gave a half smile, "Hey, what's up?"

"Have you seen Tim? I haven't, not since I came back from the bathroom." You looked around again, just to make sure your vision wasn't playing tricks on you. It had been awhile too, you didn't even see him go in the house, and he never mentioned anything to you. Yes, he was his own man but him disappearing for 15 minutes only served to make you anxious.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom too?" Jensen gave a shrug, popping the cap off the beer bottle and shoving it at you. When you took it, he went back for one of his own. He looked at your countenance with you lip drew in, and eyebrows bumping together and it made his chest hurt to see you so anxious and worried. "Hey, it's okay. I'll go find him, you go get in the pool and enjoy yourself." He clapped a hand on your shoulder and gave it a squeeze before moving to the back door. When he looked over his shoulder, you hadn't moved so he reiterated. "You, get in the pool."

You sighed. _Fine_.

\----------

  
Jensen went in search of Tim, assuming that he was in the bathroom, and giving him the benefit of the doubt but he had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then one of the female crew members, someone fairly new that Jensen hardly knew well but liked enough was walking down the hall, fixing her hair and her bathing suit. Instantly, there was an uneasiness that formed over him, churned his stomach. A few seconds later and Tim was coming out of a guest room, Jensen just barely stopping in time to avoid a collision.

"Oh, hey," Tim greeted with a smile, casual as ever and it made anger boil in Jensen's gut. There was something very wrong with the situation and here this man was, trying to fool Jensen into believing otherwise.

"Hey," Jensen steeled.

"Jared's got a nice house, huh?" Tim was making small talk, avoiding what they both knew to be true and that was he was just in the bedroom with someone other than you. Since Jensen had very little hard evidence, all he could do was assume. "Anyway, (Y/N)'s probably waiting for me." He gestured to the end of the hallway and Jensen moved out of the way, watching Tim stride with absolute confidence towards the backyard. He knew in that second, he hated Tim.

\-----

Back in the sunshine, surrounded by laughter, Jensen stood off to the side, nursing a drink and watched you get tossed around the pool by Tim. All he could think about was his earlier discovery, how he could keep an eye on him, and how he was going to break the news to you when he finally had the evidence to put this man in his place. Tim had charmed the pants off of everyone at the BBQ yet Jensen was the only one who could see right through him. It was frustrating, to say the least, because now, no matter what, he was going to be the bad guy for suspecting the worst.

"So, what do you think of Tim?" Jared asked casually, sipping at his beer.

Jensen took a long pull from his bottle, eyes not leaving you as you giggled in the sun, getting into a splash fight with the kids. "Don't care for him, something doesn't feel right."

Jared looked at his friend thoughtfully, trying to figure out what he saw that no one else did. "I thought for sure you'd like him, even with your feelings for (Y/N)."

"He seems too charming, something feels off. It doesn't feel sincere, ya know? I just don't think he's going to be good for her." Jensen was eyeing Tim through his peripherals, still seething.

"You really don't see it, do you?" Jared asked, perplexed his friend hadn't picked up any of the signs that were all so obvious. "He's so much like you. I thought you'd really get along with him."

Jensen's brow furrowed as he turned to assess Tim fully. Nah, he didn't see it. Jensen was a better man than this guy, he would never sneak off to a bedroom in a strangers house with another female. He would never hurt you. "I don't know what you're talking about man."

"Whatever." Jared ended the conversation with a shrug, finished off his beer, and launched himself back in the pool.

 _What am I going to do?_ Jensen thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to comment and leave kudos of you enjoyed it!（*＾3＾）


End file.
